The Only Hope for Me is You
by Talkative Monkey
Summary: OCxDick Grayson R&R   Yes, I know this is a title from a my chemical romance song.  T for later on chapters and because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a story for Robin and my new character Zabrina in this. I'll introduce her in the beginning of the story, like the way she looks...etc. And sorry if Robin is a little ooc. I'm still getting used to writng his personality. Anywho, review, please!**

I walked into my bathroom, my bare feet making patter sounds. Dick called me and was asking me to come over. For something _important_. I have no idea what, and maybe I don't exactly want to know. Mostly in fear that something bad happened, after all, he did sound breathless.

When I went into my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. Pale, blue eyes, long blonde hair, freckles splattered across my face (mostly under my eyes). I had a black eye from a fight last night. But I put enough make-up to cover it up. Fighting crime isn't a normal swim in the pool. It's more like a swimming pool full of sharks that all smell blood, and they are after you. It's a constant fight for your life. You wake up in the morning, and you could be dead by the night. And that's the part I love. That.. that adrenaline.

But the most dangerous thing about crime fighting is the fear. If you go out scared, you'll probably die scared. I don't know about you, but I want to die brave. With my pride and dignity holding my hand. I will not die because of some bozo with a gun. That is not how I will will go down. _That_ is not how Zabrina Evelina Crint will die. Not in a million years.

I put more make-up on my eye then I go back to my room. My million dollar room. The room that any girl would die for. The room _I _don't deserve. I figure we're going to train so I pack an orange cami and blue shorts. Those are my costume colors. I can never forget my I-pod touch. Always need some good tunes to kick dummies to.

I throw on my blue converse and a black shirt and black khakis. As I'm walking down my hallway, I think for the 1000th time that it sometimes sucks being the second richest family in Gotham. But if we weren't I wouldn't have met my best friend Dick Grayson. Or Robin. What would I do without that kid?

"Hey, ma." I say as I sit down at the table. My mom plants eggs and bacon in front of me. I look across the table to my father who's reading the news paper. "What new in the news, Dad?" I ask as I nibble on my bacon. I don't want to eat too much or I might throw up when I'm training.

"Well, we made the front page. But they called me Subway again. I ain't got a flipping idea why they call me that." He says as he tosses the paper to me while shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. I read the headlines: THE DARK NIGHT AND SUBWAY AND PROTEGES DEFEAT JOKER, AGAIN! I guffaw, I guess Dick and I aren't

important enough to be called Robin and Streamline.

"You know what I don't get? Why they don't say me and Dick's hero names." I say. I chug down my orange juice and sling my back pack over my shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna go over to Dick's to train. Is that okay?"

"Let me drive you hun." Dad says. He gets up and kisses my mom's forehead. he walks over and pats my head with his huge hands. Dad grabs his keys and goes to our Ferrari.

I get in the front seat and buckle. I look over at Dad and remember something. "Oh my God Dad, I forgot. It's Dick's dad's birthday." I hunch my shoulders and put my head in my hands. "I'm such a bad friend. Aren't I?"

"No, don't even think that. You are the bestest friend that boy could ever ask for. The only reason I remembered was because John was my best friend. You are a great friend, hun." He says glancing down every ten seconds. We were already halfway to Wayne Manor.

"He's the greatest friend any girl, or anyone, could ever ask for," I say slumping my shoulders even more, making me look even more depressed. That was my plan.

"Hun, don't feel bad..."

"By the way, Bestest isn't a word. I think. Dick would know." I say thoughtfully. I look over at him and smile. He snorts and shakes his head. We pull up into the driveway of the Wayne Manor.

"I'm gonna see what we are doin' for patrol tonight. It's gonna be very hot. I'm not sure if I want you out in situations like this." He says as he gets out. He opens my door and pats my head.

"Hello, Master Edward, Mistress Zabrina." Alfred said. I love that old man, he's like the Grandfather I never had.

"Hey Alfred. Where's Bruce and Dick?" Dad asked.

"Follow me." We followed Alfred through the narrow halls down toward the training room. I could hear grunts and heavy breathing, and Dick's laughing from the room. When we reached the room Dick and Bruce were fighting. Bruce ran towards Dick and Dick flipped right over his shoulders with a loud, breathy cackle. Bruce stopped and finally noticed us.

"Ed, how's your back? Mine's killing me." He said as he stuck out his big scarred hand. I looked over at Dick and walked over. He took a big swig out of his water and smiled.

"Mine's pretty bad too. I took an hour long bath this morning. Man, those crazies are stronger than they look." Dad said as he shook Bruce's hand. Then they went on yammering about normal things.

"Dick, why are you wearing your Robin tights?" I asked. He doesn't wear his official Robin outfit while training. He was wearing his Robin tights and a red t-shirt. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow. He took another swig from his water bottle, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, my pants got damaged beyond repair last night, so I decided that these will be my new training pants. I feel really whelmed in them." He eyed me, raising his eyebrow again. "How, exactly do you train in _that_?" He asked.

Did he just insult me? Really quickly I change into my training clothes and get in my fighting stance. This is so on!

**Well, that is my story, well at least chapter 1. Tell me if you like it and give me suggestions. Favorite and review, for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, been super busy so I haven't been able to upload. Soooooooooooooooooo... here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Dick ducked as soon as I swung a kick at him. I threw another punch and he blocked it. "Wow, you are not a morning person!" He said as he flipped over another one of my kicks.<p>

"Just warming up sugar buns," Dick turned as red as a tomato. "What's wrong suga'?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow. He narrows his eyes at me and that gives me my chance. I roundhouse kick him to the jaw, he stumbles then trips over the bench he was sitting on.

"Oof!" Is all I hear hear. I walk over and notice that I've given him a bloody nose. Must've not hit his jaw.

He lifts his hand to his nose and grabs the towel on the bench. Dick presses it to his nose and gets up. "Good kick. You should probably save that for the criminals." He said. The taste of guilt is very strong on my tongue.

"It's okay... just don't pull that stunt too often. Cuz' that frigging hurt." He said while dabbing his nose.

"You guys are going to go on patrol for an hour tonight. Joker escaped-" Bruce started.

"Again... that little beast never gives up." Dick says. I giggle at his little outburst.

Bruce doesn't find any humor in this and gives a level 1 bat glare to Dick. "Yes, again," he growls out. "It should only take us an hour to track him down, find him-"

"Beat the living crap out of him," Dick says as he stares fondly at the wall.

"CATCH HIM." Bruce says through a sneer. "And put him back in the asylum-"

"Before he breaks out...AGAIN." Dick says.

"You know what? Go up stairs and get yourself cleaned up." Bruce says whilst pointing upstairs.

"Eh. I was gonna anyway." Dick says as he swiftly walks past me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short and not much action. But action is coming very soon peoples! Very soon... (8D<strong>


End file.
